pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Academy DS (Volume 1)
The first volume, of the PokeProblems spin off, Pokemon Academy DS will be published in June 2018. The first volume will conist of 10 chapters, and will take place in the first half of the 2017-2018 school year. Main Cast Rowan Middle School Staff *'Nintendo as Professor Rowan' - The founder and principal of Rowan Middle School. A strict but soft, educator who just wants to see his students succssed. 6th Grade (Class of 2027) *'DancingCactuar as Sonia Forrester -' At the core of her personality, Sonia is an independent and driven girl who always puts focus and effort into anything she tries to do. No matter how simple or complicated the task may be, she is not a girl who gives up to the point where she would try and punch potential defeat in the face and do everything she can to get the result she wants. *'SnowBranwen as Aden Aspen - '''One of Aden's defining characteristics is his dogged approach to matters on which he has formed strong opinions on. He is extremely stubborn, reluctant to budge on his core beliefs without sufficient convincing, no matter how foolish or naïve they might be. *'Wolf howls and Banshee screams as Raef Efil - 'Raef is a wild card and always wants to keep moving and never look back to the past. He is the kind to accept anything without thinking about it, even death. He is often talking other people's ears off and they often get away from him in under a minute. He generally doesn't care what other people think of him but he deeps down take it to heart when no one's around. *'TheDapperCat as Lyric Rivers -''' Lyric likes to crack jokes and make sarcastic comments. He doesn't like to talk about his family situation, instead preferring to keep it to himself and answer in a sarcastic manner. He likes to hang around and talk with people, and he tries to help however he can. Whenever somebody messes with somebody he cares about, he can definitely hold a grudge, even if it's over something small. *'n00bsl3yR as Bentley Moore -' Bentley has always had a brattish attitude, doesn't like being told no, and hates losing. When he loses, he gets very mad, that's why he trains so much. *'Mara the Wolf as Miyako Kageyama - '''Loud and boisterous. She love to have a good time. *'Deutschland1871 as Victoria Louise Habzollern - 'Victoria is a complex girl who likes to avoid talking about her family. Her and her brother Friedrich were disowned by the Kalos Royal Family after she refused to become heir and ran from Kalos with her brother. *'Liammarklh88 as Arielle LeGhast - 'Arielle is the very definition of shy and socially awkward, she has trouble communicating with other people due to being sheltered most of her life and when she meets new people she instantly gets flustered and runs away almost immediately. 5th Grade (Class of 2028) *'Brtnvm as Itachi Constable - 'Like Itachi from Naruto he is the silent serious one. *'R3dLuv3Singin as Nashi Akira -''' Nashi is a mysterious person. He's quite a gentleman, and can be friendly and polite. He speaks very cryptically about a lot of things, and would only give a straightforward answer when the time is right. He's emotionally numb and he is rarely angry or scared, and often lacks appropriate emotions during serious situations. *'MeganSH051 as Megan -' Megan is very brave and she loves to save abandoned Pokemon. *'Briar 4 as Keala MonoSuto -' Much like a fire type Pokemon, young Keala MonoSuto has a very fiery temper, which tends to come out most whenever she's waiting much too long for something or the mistreatment of how some people mistreat and abuse their Pokemon, it not angers her but at the same time, it breaks her heart. *'Daggerstar of Riverclan as DJ Johnson -' He’s very competitive and have a bit of a hotshot style when he’s in the wilderness. He is shy around girls and prefer to be alone but he is okay with one or two people. *'Mara the Wolf as Nia Grayson -' She hate bullies. A lot of people found her creepy because she don't express herself, and her voice has been described as monotonous and soft. She has a bit of an anger problem. *'Hello 12 as Spyro Bandicoot -' A hard working student who loves to get his work done on time, have everything organized, likes sci-fi and hates getting dirty. Chapters TBA. Trivia TBA.